1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasoline engine control system and a method of controlling the gasoline engine control system, and more particularly, to a gasoline engine control system capable of maintaining optimum performance of an engine by learning various qualities of fuel even though the various qualities of fuel are supplied to the engine, and a method of controlling the gasoline engine control system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a case of a currently mass-produced gasoline engine, many parts for control are changed according to an octane number of fuel.
For example, when fuel with a low octane number is used, there occurs a problem, such as knocking generation, output deterioration, exhaust gas generation, and engine hesitation generation.
In order to prevent the problem, a fuel sample is collected for each sale region/country, and a time of overlap between an intake valve and an exhaust valve, an engine ignition timing, air/fuel ratio control, and the like are individually determined based on a result of a fuel analysis.
Accordingly, since it is necessary to divide and input engine control ECU data according to a fuel characteristic for each sale region and/or country, there is a problem in that it is difficult to perform follow-up management and manage massive data.
Further, representative nature of the sample fuel is weak, so that a problem in durability/performance problem of the engine is eventually generated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.